tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Baker
| image = | birth name = Simon Baker-Denny | known aliases = Simon Baker Denny; Simon Denny; Denny Baker | gender = | roles = Actor; Director | date of birth = July 30th, 1969 | place of birth = Launceston, Tasmania, Australia | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = A Country Practice The Guardian The Mentalist Smith | first = Midnight Magic }} Simon Baker-Denny is an Australian film and television actor and director. He was born in Launceston, Tasmania on July 30th, 1969. Baker began acting on Australian television during the late 1980s using the name "Simon Denny". He first appeared in music video clips for Melissa Tkautz ("Read My Lips") and Australian dance outfit Euphoria ("Love You Right"). Simon's first credited television work was the 1987 Canadian film Midnight Magic. Baker's character is unidentified in the film. His first work in the US market was playing a party guest in the "Only Sin Deep" episode of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt. It was only a small bit role and Baker was uncredited for his participation in this episode. In 1992, Simon Baker made appearances in the successful series E Street, Home and Away and Heartbreak High. As "Simon Baker Denny" he was a co-star of the David Croft/Jeremy Lloyd sitcom pilot, Which Way to the War, which was not developed into a series. On Heartbreak High, Simon played the character of Tom Summers and appeared in eight episodes of the series. Beginning in 2001, Simon Baker had his first starring role playing pro bono attorney Nick Fallin in the CBS television series The Guardian. In 2006 and 2007 Baker played a character named Jeff Breen in the short-lived crime drama Smith. He appeared in all seven episodes of the series, of which only four of them were aired. Though he was certainly developing an impressive resum by this point, it wasn't until 2008 that Baker's name really shot to fame. He began playing the role of Patrick Jane, a consulting detective for the fictional CBI department on the CBS crime drama series The Mentalist. Credits Film credits Series credits Episode credits Incomplete Notes & Trivia * As of 2010, Simon Baker is a dual citizen of the United States and Australia. * Simon Baker is married to actress and fellow Australian Rebecca Rigg. They were married in 1998 and have three children. Rigg has guest-starred on episodes of The Mentalist. * On June 6th, 2010, Simon Baker played in a charity soccer match for The Rest of The World team versus England on ITV's Soccer Aid 2010, coming on as a substitute in the second half. * Film actress Nicole Kidman is godmother to Baker and Rigg's son, Harry Friday. See also * Simon Baker images External Links * * * * at Wikipedia * * * at the Horror House * Simon Baker at The Mentalist Wiki References ---- Category:1969/Births Category:A Country Practice/Crew members Category:The Guardian/Crew members Category:The Mentalist/Crew members Category:Smith/Crew members